


Clumsy punk can’t skate

by CoffinLovers



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Meis Is Goth, Mention Of Homophobia, Piercings, Sex Jokes, Skateboard shop AU, Skateboarding, bottom Gueira, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinLovers/pseuds/CoffinLovers
Summary: Gueira passes by a skater shop on the way home and sees a pretty long haired man. He’s so love struck he’d give him his social security numbers and identity away.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Punk meets goth

**Author's Note:**

> When your homie on twitter harasses you about a fucking skater AU and you just gotta do it because it’s not a bad idea.  
> Give me kudos he’s been harassing me for 2 hours about it- I love him though.

Gueira is on the way home from work on a Saturday and he notices a skate shop that had recently opened. Gueira interest peaked he walks up the cement stairs and opens the wooden covered door. He’s assuming they haven’t installed the glass in yet or they plan to do something with it. He looks around after entering the dim lighted shop. Music was playing in the background as he slid his hand through the clothing rack of T shirts hanged up. Than looks at the folded ones on top of a shelf. He pulls one out to look at it.  
“You better fold it back if you aren’t going to pay for it” A southern accent startled him he turns to see a dark inked haired man staring at him over the counter with a half eyebrow lifted at him. He couldn’t see the other side of his face due to his long hair covering it. Gueira nods and the man rolls his eyes at the response and leans back to whatever he was doing but keeping watch of him. Gueira than walk towards where the boards were hanged on the wall by size. He makes a mental note not to touch them. He doesn’t trust himself with expensive things. He dose decide unnecessarily he wanted a board. Because he’s never rode a skateboard before but he just wants to impress this man at the counter staring at him. 

After a few minutes of gueira working the courage to go to the counter to get a board set up. The man walks around to help him.   
“Which size board?”  
“Size?”  
The man looks back at him with knitted brows than rolls his eyes  
“Your most likely a 8 with your height”  
He pulls a board off the wall and walks over to the counter.   
“Trucks?”  
“Those”   
The man chuckles and grabs a red pair and matching wheels.  
“You’ve rode before?” The man asks. Gueira but his lip.  
“Uh... yeah it’s been a bit tho...”  
“Mhm... than what are these called?” He holds up the trucks.  
“Wheel holders?..”  
“Thought so..” he laughed as he laid the grip tape onto the board and evens out before cutting off the edges.  
“H- how long has this place been here?” Gueira curses to himself for studdering.  
“A few weeks now... I’ve seen you pass by the store a few times...” the man says after screwing in the trucks.  
“You work at the tattoo parlor?”  
“Uh- well no I’m a waiter at a bar next to it.. I can’t be trusted with a needle and ink” the man laughs at his comment.  
“I do my own tattoos like this one..”  
He moved his hair to show a tattoo on his shoulder..  
Wait a minute...  
“Hold on...that looks familiar!”  
He pulls down the collar on his shirt to reveal a tattoo that was similar to the mans. He squinted.  
“Do you even know what that means?...also the tattoo you have do you have a partner?”  
Gueira knits his eyebrows.  
“What? Partner?”  
The man sighs and rubs his face.  
“ are you dating someone or married..whatever?”  
Guiera blushing ear to ear.  
“No! No no no no.. um I was drunk at party with some friends and some guy tattooed me...”   
the man was shocked but went back to screwing screws into the board.  
“Oh I See so I’m talking to a dumbass?..” he smirks at gueira. In return he blushes. He quickly tried to regain himself   
“I never got your name by the way..”  
The man looks up at him and chuckles.  
“Meis... you?”  
“Uh- uh gueira...”  
He smiles and hands gueira the board.  
“What a cute name.. ...you gonna pay or just drool over me?”  
Meis smirks and leans on his hand while pulling up his receipt,  
“Oh!uh-um here..” he hands him his card. Purposely Meis touches his hand before pulling the card from his hand. Guiera blushes and dips his head away to hide it. Meis smiles and hands him his recite folded in half.  
“Here..now go before you buy the whole store because of my pretty face.”  
Guiera sticks his tongue out at him as a “rude” response. Meis copies him and guiera sees his tongue piercing and he squeaks before booking it out the door.   
“What a odd man..” Meis chuckles before going back into the back room. 

Once gueira got outside he walked backed to his apartment and his phone went off   
“I only spent $150? I would’ve thought he’d charge more... Wait he discounted me!?”  
Than he checks the receipt. On the side it wrote...  
“ I discounted you ...call me sometime so you can repay me with a fancy dinner :P xxx-xxx-xxxx”  
Guiera went red and folded up the piece of paper and went up the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the door. He slammed himself against the door and he just bit his lip.   
“Meis...” he than pulled out the paper and his phone. Adding the number he hesitated about calling him... to early?...  
“Ugh Fuck it...” he dialed the number  
....  
“Well well only took you 5 minutes and 57 seconds to call me.. you miss me that much?”  
“No! I was just making sure you didn’t give me a fake number!”  
“Well didn’t know you get rejected often...”  
“Oh shush ...when are you free?...”  
“Tuesday... make it expensive and I like pasta”


	2. Crying in front of your crush is a loser move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gueira decides to go skating and sees Meis there with a group of others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ahaha I’m not dead I just sleep a lot I’m sorry-

Part two   
Gueira needed to make use of the damn board. Staring at the board from his bed ,He decided to go to the skate park. He groaned rolling out of bed. He changed clothes. Putting on a pair ripped jeans and a band shirt. Checking himself in the mirror he shoved red makeup over his eyelid and fixed his piercings. Walking out and down the stairs, he saw the skate shop. He bit the inside of his cheek.   
“Ugh ..it’s fine...” problem was he thought about him to much.

...

Walking up to the skatepark he saw a familiar man, Obviously skating pulling ollies and throwing himself up in the air only to land back on the board. Everyone cheered. Gueira watched and almost his his face.   
“Holy shit dude! Meis I thought you were fucking dope!” Someone had spoke towards him and he smiled. That made gueira blush. Meis finally noticed him. Lifting a brow and tilting a head towards him. Gueira waved than turned and went home. Meis confused shaking his head. “He’s cute...” he mumbled before waving others off to follow him.   
“Hey gueira Wait up!” Gueira heard this and turned. Meis was actually trying to catch up. Gueira blushed and startled. Meis smiles again.   
“You just showed up and left what’s up?” Meis asks as he catches his breath from running. Holding his board in one hand to lean on for support.  
“Um well to much people haha”  
Meis looks up at him.  
“It’s a big ass park plus you came during lunch.. everyone’s on break and is here” he laughed as he stood up straight.  
“Oh yeah I never checked the time-“  
Meis chuckles. Grabbing gueira he pulled him down the sidewalk.   
“Hey wa- what are you doing!?” Gueira stumbled over his words as he picked up his feet following Meis. He hand was over his and made gueira smile. Meis pulls him to an empty skatepark. Just like the other one just a bit older.   
“No one used these anymore.”  
“I- okay I know this is late but I don’t know how to skate-“  
“I know. Why do you think I brought you to this one versus pulling you into a crowd to watch you fall on your ass in front of people.” He chuckles finally getting him to confess he didn’t know shit.  
“I- thanks...” gueira bites his lip before Meis grabs him again ya king him from thought.   
“Here come on I’ll help you.” Meis smirks seeing gueira knit his brows in confusion. 

...

After about an hour of gueira falling and busting his ass almost every time. Meis had came to the conclusion he at least had balance to the bare minimum he could turn.  
“Well at least you can stand on the damn thing.”  
“Oh shut it- woah...” he caught himself before falling off the board. He wasn’t paying attention of course. Meis laughed. Which made gueira smile.   
“There you are meis.” A small blonde appears.  
“Oh hey lio” he smiles at him. Gueira decided to sit at the edge of a drop.   
“Who’s that?” Lio whispered.  
“Humpty dumpty” meis joked.  
“Ah he looks a little beat up tho..”  
“Well yeah he ate concrete for the ladt 45 minutes now. If he couldn’t be worse I’d find entertaining but this is sad” He chuckles.   
“Don’t he rude meis I remember-“  
“At least I don’t bust my ass everytime” he huffs.   
Gueira felt his heart sink a bit hearing meis practically laugh at him. Lio seems sweet but he doesn’t bother to stick around. He got up grabbing his board and decided to go home. Meis following him.  
“Hey Wait-“  
Gueira ignores him continuing to walk. Meis growls grabbing him.  
“What the fuck?” Meis asks knitting his brows.  
“Sorry just forgot I have stuff to do..” he gets out of meis’ grip and turns again. His face twists and he feels his face get hot. Meis looks back at Lio. He shoos him to go after him. Meis nods before going to follow gueira.   
“Gueira please.”  
“It’s fine meis don’t worry bout it..”  
Meis catches up to him and grabs for his face.   
“Hey I’m sorry okay.. I was rude..” Looking at gueira. He sees the tears form. Meis bites his lip dropping his head. Gueira tried to push him away but meis grabs him kissing him softly.   
“ gueira... please...”meis mumbles between them. Gueiras lips shake before leaning up to him.   
Meis parts to look at him holding his face.  
“You have my number.. you can talk to me” gueira nods. He didn’t trust himself to speak. 

Meis walks gueira home to his apartment.   
“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later man..” he closed the door after meis nodded and turned on his heel to leave. Gueira falls to his knees holding his face. “I really cried in front of him.. what the fuck gueira...” he than ran his finger over his top lip.  
“He even kissed me...out of pity..” he groans.  
“Ugh I have work in a hour...my ass hurts”


	3. That date night you promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meis is angry that gueira cant pick up a phone call

Tuesday comes along and Meis waits outside his shop for gueira. He checks his phone for a waiting message. Nothing. He hasn’t texted him since he saw him a few days ago. He decided to walk over to his apartment. 

...

The clicking of his boots against the stairs can be heard from gueiras apartment but he didn’t seem to be there..  
Meis knocks on the door. Nothing. A few seconds later he knocked again. He lifted the mat to see a spare key taped under the rug.  
“Dumbass that’s the most easiest place to find a key..” he chuckled before grabbing the key to unlock the door than placed the key under the mat again. Walking in the small apartment he looks around. There’s not much of a mess except for dishes and the pile of energy drinks.   
“Ew Red Bull ...” he mumbles. Looking around there are band posters and other things like the highschool he went to, his friends and... his childhood photo album. Meis smirks before pulling it off the self. Opening he saw many photos of him smiling and happy. There are many photos of him doing something stupid. Meis smiles as he flipped the page. Than he sees a photo. Must of been from when he was at least 14. Riding a skateboard..Meis squints at the photo. Confused he flips the page..   
“Skateboarding...concerts. A- a band?” Before he could finish that though the front door swung open. Gueira throwing off his work shirt and stepping into the kitchen. Not seeing meis in the living room.  
“I fucking hate work I swear making me work on the day I’m supposed to be off- what the fuck?” Gueira turns to see meis. Staring. At him. Without a shirt on.  
“Nice nipple piercings” he smirks. Gueira blushes and blurts.  
“What the fuck are you doing in my house and don’t sexualize my poor nipples!” Meis burst out laughing.  
“You have a key under your doormat of all places.” Meis continues to laugh. He had that photo album in his hand still.   
“W-what were you doing and how long have you been here...?” He sees the book in his hands.  
“About 5 minutes you. I’ve only figured out you drank way to many energy drinks and you were a cute baby than you grew up.” He chuckles. Gueira blushes.  
“I know I couldn’t ever make a good decision” he chuckles.  
“You were in a band.” Meis says  
“Shits cool what do you mean? Hell im in one now.”  
Gueira looks up at him.  
“Uh no it wasn’t turns out everyone in that band was a shit bag drug attic money lover.” He laughs drinking another energy drink.  
“Well when it’s that it’s not.” He chuckles. Taking the drink from gueiras hand he takes a sip opening the book again.   
“You said you couldn’t skateboard. Who’s that?”  
Gueira blushed.  
“Well yeah that’s me but I was like 16.. there I went to one of my first concerts with my friends.”   
Meis nods and listens to the stories gueira tells. Meis would point to a picture and gueira would tell some ridiculous story that actually sounds believable.   
...

“Okay okay how about this one?”  
Gueira looks where meis was pointing.  
“Oh my little sister took that photo of my mom throwing a Sandle at me for not going to my prom.” He laughs as he flipped the page to see another band concert. Meis studies the page.  
“Holy shit when was that?” Meis looks at the date as he asks that.   
“May 20th... holy shit that’s me!” He points to himself in the background passing by holding some sort of drinks in his hands.   
“No shit!” Gueira looks and definitely sees him.  
“Wait hoe old where you when that concert was put on?”  
“Like 16-17”  
“Why are you holding beer?”  
“Fake ID baby” he stuck his tongue out as he chuckles. Gueira stares at him before laughing and turns the page again.

...

They decide to stay in and order a pizza. Even while they ate they talked about the weird and hilarious things that have happened. Meis felt genuinely happy during those moments. “You wanna watch something while we eat?” Meis looks at him.   
“Sure why not I don’t have jack to do.” He chucked. Gueira turns the TV on and a program played. Flipping through he found some weird movie from the 90’s. 

...

As the movie played they laughed and made fun of the graphics and the actors.  
Gueira somehow ended up resting his head on meis. He didn’t mind gueira doing such action. They continue to watch the movie until meis realized gueira was asleep. He looks over at him without trying to wake him up. He lays him on the couch as he cleaned up. Taking the empty box and cans to the trash. He wipes down the contour and takes another drink out of the fridge.   
“You have alcohol and you didn’t tell me. Hmph” he puckers his lips. He took out the drink.  
“I’ll just steal one for now.” He chuckles. Turning he sees gueira sat up staring at him.  
“Put it back”  
“No”  
“Asshole at least give me one”  
Gueira squints at him as Meis lifts a brow before he turned to grab another.  
Sitting down he handed gueira the second bottle. Popping open and taking a swig.  
“shits sour whoa~” he cringed at first before taking another swig.

...

A case later gueira was passed out again. So was meis. Right on top of gueira laying on his chest. They were going to have the worst hangover.


	4. Let’s have Hangovers Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meis wakes up with the worst hangover and is totally not realizing that he’s still at gueiras place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slow updates I low key forget I have an account sometimes and school is a bitch- anyways I love you guys and appreciate your patience💞

Meis is the first to wake. Somehow in his sleep he still had a grip on the bottle. His dazed eyes and hangover was killing him. But he realized quick when he began to sit up, he saw gueira still asleep. He covers his mouth before he made some stupid noise/comment. He slowly threw his leg over gueiras hip to get up and as soon as he dose he stumbles and almost falls back into the couch on top of gueira. He stumbles his way into the kitchen knocking and tripping over his jacket and a pair of shoes. Once in the kitchen he switched the light on blinding him for a moment.

“Ugh ...hangovers are the worst...” 

Meis groans as he made himself a glass of water and looking for some Advil or some pain killers. Finally downing a few and swigging water. He rubs his head as he sits up on the counter to only blankly stare at the glass.

“I need to get going I have work later...” 

He lies to himself he doesn’t work till Friday. The floor creaks, meis jumps and snaps his head to the side seeing gueira. Throwing on a shirt.

“Don’t freak it’s just me...

Meis nodded after seeing gueira grabbed a glass of water. Sitting on the table next to meis. 

“You got a pain killer?”

“Yeah here”

Passing him the bottle. Gueira swigged and took the pain killer. 

“Ugh I have work later.... I need to shower...”

“If you wanna I gotta shower here if you wanna use it..”

“Oh thanks I probably will do you mind me wearing a pair of yours while I wash mine?”

Gueira nods. Hoping off the counter he goes into his room and meis just follows unconsciously. Gueira is rummaging through his drawers when he steps in.

“Sorry it’s a mess I’ve had work so I never had the time to clean..”

Meis chuckles and walks over to sit on his head. Looking around he notices something oddly shaped like a-.. but isn’t about to blurt it out.. for now at least. 

“Here. This should fit you!”

“Dude we are practically the same size except for pants you don’t have that much of an ass” 

Meis laughs seeing gueira huff and see his face hinted pink. Meis takes the articles of clothing and walks down the hall to find the bathroom to take a shower...

“Uh meis.. the shower is right here you passed it.”

Meis turns on his heels waving him off chuckling.

“Thanks sorry” 

Meis smiles at him as gueira threw him a towel too. 

“Go shower you have work later.” At that Meis shuts the door nodding at him. Gueira makes haste to clean his room.

“God gueira your on a roll! Embarrassing yourself like that what’s wrong with you. Messy ass pig..” he tells than angrily mumbles to himself. Meis chuckled faintly hearing him yelling at himself.  
Beginning to strip he pulls his pants off and as he bent down he knocked against the door making it fall open. He fell with it.

“What the fuck-?!”

Gueira is staring at him shocked and meis just is on the floor pants down with lucky enough to have underwear on but not enough to cover...everything..

“Why dose your door go back..?”

“Previous owner had universal doors   
Installed for almost every door that wasn’t an exterior... I meant to mention that...”

Meis sits up and pulls up his pants laughing at himself.

“Well that’s my bad... at least you got to see my nice ass in a thing hmm?”

He grins as he wiggles back into his pants sticking his tongue out at gueira. He’s speechless, mouth dropped everything. Meis cocks a brow

“Your starin’” 

“Shit.. sorry” 

He starts mumbling to himself which Meis chuckles at and walks back into the bathroom. 

“Ill be more careful neck time than” 

He gives a sly grin to gueira before closing and locking the door. Leaving gueira hanging. 

“I can’t tell if he’s just messing with me or flirting...” 

He mumbles to himself as he continues to clean. 

...

After about 45 minutes meis emerges from the bathroom steam that had filled the room empty out. Gueira who was in the kitchen waiting for the laundry to finish up so meis can go back.

“What are you doing?” 

Gueira jumps and is quick to hide something from meis.

“What’s that?”

“My...phone..”

“Watching some hardcore porn in the kitchen?”

“NO! I was texting someone... that’s all..”

“Mhm... tentacle hentai is my personal favorite”

Meis chuckles seeing gueiras disgusted face.

“Oh really your gonna judge me? Have to say you can’t talk for someone who has a box full of s-“

“Don’t-!”

Gueira turns red up to his ears. Meis smirks and leans in closer taping his chin. He studied his face before the laundry machine made a noise that the cycle was over.

“Ooo my clothes are ready!”

...

After meis had got dressed he walked back out to see gueira staring at him phone smiling.   
Meis didn’t say anything and crept up behind him peering over his shoulder he saw photos of him and gueira from the night before. Than came across a photo. A bit blurry but it was of meis kissing gueira..

“When did I do that?”

Gueira jumps again.

“What the fuck? Why don’t you tell people your there. Creepy as fuck?”

“Avoiding my question~”

“L-last night... we were drunk and while we were taking weird stupid photos you grabbed me and kissed me...”

“Huh? You don’t say... well your not the first boy I’ve kissed”

Meis chuckles seeing gueira pucker his lips.

“You’ll be alright I’ll think about kissing you again soon.” 

Meis laughs again teasing him obviously.

“By the way I didn’t have work I just wanted to take a shower” 

Gueira squints his eyes 

“Your a dick”

“You know what they say you are what you e-“

Gueira broke out laughing before meis could even finish. Him a little confused but had a little chuckle in him. Once gueira calmed himself down he asked.

“You gonna stay again or go home?”


	5. Meis’ place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meis takes gueira to his place to pick up packages for work and gueira gets nosey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaa slow updates I apologize I really don’t like virtual learning it’s kicking me in the ass...anyways enjoy this. Whatever My insomniac ass has invented. I have more ideas for them but please leave suggestions I need to be more motivated 💞💞

Meis decided to stay over for the day since he wasn’t going into work and he really did need the human interaction. If he wasn’t working he was either home smoking in his room, playing bass, writing shitty songs to play at bars to earn cash or piercing himself..(he used to be a piercer it’s okay he knows what he’s doing...I hope) 

Gueira was on the porch smoking a cigarette while meis was on the couch going through his social. He looks up to see gueira blow smoke out than puts out the cigarette. Walking back in gueira smelt like cigarette, Meis kind of enjoyed it. His eyes follow gueira into the kitchen. Meis stood and out his phone in his pocket to go into the kitchen. 

“I’m gonna go by my house to pick up some stuff for work and I’ll be back. You can come with if youd like?” Gueira looks up and than around his room.   
“Sure why not..let me go change first than we can head out.”  
Meis nods than sits back onto the couch to wait. A few moments later he walks back out clothed with deep red makeup ,ripped black jeans and a matching studded black jacket.

“Oh?Who are you tryna impress” Meis cocks a brow at him smiling. Gueira shakes his head embarrassed.

“Um...you?...” gueira confusingly says. Meis chuckles than stands to go put his studded boots on before turning to see gueira staring.

“My ass that nice?”

“What?” Gueira stiffened and meis’ shoulders bounced as he laughed. Going to unlock the door and open it.

“We’ll come on or I’ll leave you here” he said as he walked out the door. Gueira yelped and ran towards the door. As they walked down to were Meis parked gueira now realized he drove a motorcycle. Meis hops on and looks at gueira as he sat behind him. 

“Helmet in the side bag” Gueira pulls a helmet from the black leather bag and closes it before he saw the other things in there. Wasn’t his business. He slid on the helmet and lowers the visor. Meis leaning back to start to engine than driving out of the parking lot onto the highway.

...

Driving into the a back street down to the apartment meis lived at which was right across the street from the skate shop. Driving up into a parking deck to lock up into a spot. Pulling off his helmet than gueira following meis looked back to see gueira with more wilder hair than before. He chuckles before trying to pat his hair down. Getting off and walking down to the elevator. Meis presses his keys to the elevator button and then clicked 10. The elevator doors closed and started going up. 

“Holy shit..” gueira said.

“Yeah no my dad was so set on me getting this place he’d pay for it himself. I’m not complaining but this is to preppy for me.. to expensive.” He said towards gueira as the elevator stops and the doors opened. A few girls walked into the elevator as they walked out.

“Hey meis~ how’s work been for ya?”

“Goodbye” Meis says to the one girl totally ignoring her as he walked down to his door. Gueira covered his mouth before he bursted out laughing. Following Meis he asked   
“Why did you just shut her down so fast”

“She’s my neighbor and she’s been hitting on me since I moved it and I’ve told her many times I do not like women I’m gay... but she still insists since my dads homophobic and keeps talking to me about dating her.” He huffs a laugh as he picks up the packages by the door than pushes a key into the door than it unlocks. Pushing open the door him and gueira walk in. The red head looks around the huge space. Meis had a black sofa just in the middle of the room. Throwing the packages onto the couch than sitting down motioning for gueira to sit down. 

“Ugh I hate it here this is also why I wanted to stay at your place.. I apologize if that came off weird...”  
Meis drops his head against the back of the sofa. Gueira nods  
“It’s cool but yeah I get it.. it is a little to...expensive for me..” he looks around to see a island kitchen table with black cabinets, a stove top and a grey refrigerator. Than to the right over meis’ shoulder to see a hallway to what he’s guessing meis’ room and guest room? Meis noticed him staring at the hallway. 

“Lemme show you something cool.”  
He snickers as he gets up. Pulling gueira by the hands. Down to Meis’ room. There he could see a huge window by Meis’ bed. Black sheets with dark purple satin pillows. Than a matching black nightstand on each side, a red dresser and a flat screen. Gueira was in shock of how well he kept his room together. A red fan with Victorian styled lamp than hanged under it. 

“Again my father.. I apologize.” He said with a laugh looking out of the window.  
“Dude like I could be naked looking out and they can’t even see me!” He laughed. “Like Look my shower door is the same way. Weird blue tile tho it gives me 60’s crime scene vibes.” He laughs as than he knocked on the glass and than the glass went black.

“Whoa” gueira says “how did it-“

“I don’t even know either! But it’s sick” he says as he laughed walking back out. 

“Okay okay let’s head down to the store so I can drop these off and we can go back” Meis than walks out to the hall and doesn’t even look at the room across as gueira is interested in knowing.

“Roommate?”  
“Uh no.. just don’t open that storage stuff” he waves him off. As he picks up the packages.  
“Open the door for me” Meis says as gueira shuffles over to help.   
“Shit...can you go get my phone I think I left it on the couch... meet me down by the shop when you find it” Meis said as he entered the elevator and sat down the package. Gueira nods and meis throws him his keys. Heading back to his apartment. He goes to the couch and grabs his phone. Than he looks down the hall...

“I shouldn’t but I wanna.. fuck it” he tip toes down the hall to the room. Opening the door to the other room. The same window that takes up a wall space can be seen but with a red curtain covering. He flips on the lights and a parlor seat in the middle of the room, drawings, designs and colors can be seen. A shelf and desk. A closet door open with many boxes in there. Gueira closes the door and just walks away passing his room. Stopping to look out at the grey sky.. Than he sees it. A box with a bunch of letters that read-   
“Nope-“ gueira blushes and head back out to the elevator. Going down to meet him at the shop.


	6. What gave me away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meis lets gueira stay the night at his place

Meis was sitting in his room alone in the empty house. Than a man walked in holding a guitar case. Setting them down he kissed meis on the lips. Meis wraps his arms around him pulling him onto the bed. The man touches his hair pulling it softly making Meis moan into the kiss. He felt happy, in bliss. Until another man walked in grabbing the man who was kissing meis. Yanking him out of the room down the hall, stairs out to the front yard. Meis couldn’t hear. He couldn’t move. All he could see was that man yelling at him and grabbing him by the hair and cutting off most of his hair. The women, his wife grabbing him to pull him away from Meis. The man knocking her onto the floor...

...

Meis shot up out of bed sweating. He was breathing heavy. He thinks he yelled because gueira is standing in the door way turning the light on. Seeing Meis flinch and go to wipe his eyes. 

“Meis...? Are you alright?...”gueira asks stepping over to him. Meis chuckles and hiccups.

“That was the first bad dream I’ve had in years... I’m okay...” gueira studies him before nodding. Walking back into the hall. Meis lies back onto the bed. It’s his own. He hated being in his own apartment. He turns back towards the door.

“Gueira...” he whispered.

...

Meis wakes up. It’s 8am, he groans before sitting up. He smelt food being cooked. He decided to get out of bed. Dressing himself before leaving to the kitchen. Seeing gueira cook breakfast. 

“Never seen you up early before” he chuckles as he walked into the kitchen and unconscious wrapped his arms around gueira than pulling away quickly. He didn’t mean to do that. Gueira doesn’t look at him he knew not to. 

“I woke up a few minutes ago actually.. here” gueira sets a plate down by the stove. 

“Did you have a hard time sleeping last night?...” Meis asked. Gueira shook his head. 

“Nah it was fine I think your couch was more comfortable than my bed at home”he jokes before finally turning to Meis. He was spaced out staring at nothing. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” He chuckles waving his hand in front of his face. Meis jumps and come back to reality. 

“Yeah sorry.” He says plainly before walking into the living room. Gueira follows. Sitting down on the couch he flips on the TV and of course meis left on hentai.

“What the fuck?!” Gueira is disgusted. Meis just laughs.

“I promise I don’t get off to this oh my god-“ he’s laughing so hard. Gueira finds it cute but he’s still disturbed by the hentai. Meis changes the channel. Once settling for some cartoons he found he began eating.

“Holy shit you can cook” Meis looks at gueira smirking.

“You seem like the type that would burn a kitchen down but I was wrong.” He smiles as he continues to eat. Gueira takes the compliment as brownie points.

...

Once they were done eating meis took the plates from the living room to the kitchen and tossing them into the sink before coming back. 

“You got work later?” Gueira asks.

“I’m actually off for a couple of days I worked my ass off last week so they won’t kill me till they need me. You?” Meis said as he sat back down. Gueira nods.

“I gotta go in tomorrow but I only have a 3 hour shift since we’re closing early due to some celebration of whatever” he waves his had around chucking. 

“You work at the Italian restaurant next to the tattoo parlor. It’s odd seeing someone who screams grunge, no sleep and smells like the inside of a Red Bull can” he laughs seeing gueira frown at him.

“Rude ass” gueira says smelling himself. “I smell like a god what do you mean” 

Meis leans over to smell him and just laughs. “The god of morning breath and Red Bull but fair enough.” Gueira pouts.

“You probably smell like rich people.” Meis cocks a brow at him.

“Rich people? That’s my dad. I smell like wood, stock room and a slushee machine” he laughs and gueira now is conflicted. 

“When I first met you you smelt like one of those black skull candles” he says thsn regrets it when Meis looks at him with raised eyebrows.

“Did I now?.. I mean your not wrong but right now I smell like a gas station” he chuckles when he sees gueiras expression. Gueira just turns away. 

“Wait no I’m sorry Red Bull can come back!” He jokes laughing trying to get gueira to look back at him. Gueira tries pushing him off as Meis goes to wrap around him.He grabs gueira and pushes him down on the couch. 

“Hah! You looked at me” he smirks out of breath. Gueira just stares at him in shock. The way meis is looking at him makes him want to sink. Gueira looks away. Meis frowns than tries to sit up. 

“Sorry.. I- I’m gonna go shower..” Meis said but didn’t want to getup. Gueira finally turns back to look at him.

“You don’t need to be sorry meises..” he mumbles off.

“Did you just call me- meises?” He looks at him with furrowed brows.

“Y-yeah.. sorry I didn’t.. mmph-“ he was shocked. Meis leaned close to him. 

“If it’s a lot..stop me..” he kisses him. Gueira tries not to whimper. Kissing back meis chuckles before letting him override before he dominated his mouth. Parting Meis chuckles.

“Your a twink..” he smirks and gueira studders before talking.

“N- your the twink your just a few inches taller that’s-“

“Shut up and kiss me again” he smiles before pulling gueira over him to kiss him. Meis runs his hands through gueiras hair. Nostalgia comes to him, he remembers the times he’s kissed other men and a few women but this... he for some reason felt safe. Parting he looks at him studying his facial expressions.

“Probably should have asked if you were straight or something..”

“I’m Bi Meis...” gueira says almost embarrassed. Meis chuckles putting a hand to his cheek.

“Well good to know...lucky for you I dislike women..” he leans back in to him.

“Your gay?..” gueira asks stupidly. Meis pulls back to look at him.

“What gave me away? The fact I ignore women hitting on me or the fact I’m enjoying your company with my thigh between your legs” he laughs and gueira gets huffy. 

“Oh shut up” he huffs and kisses Meis to keep him from more snarky comments. Meis chuckle darkly.

“Your easy”


	7. Slushy smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meis ends up sneaking into gueira house to stay the night he feels safer there anyways

Gueira decided to head back to his house since he had work in the morning. Swinging open the door he sat his stuff down on the couch and decided to do some cleaning. Starting with the many energy drinks that were everywhere in his living room. 

“Damn and this is how I left it from him to see? Dear lord.” He groans to himself as he continues to clean. 

.. 

Once he finished straightening up his living room he decided to take a nap his room. Walking down the hall to his somewhat clean room he flips himself in bed and throws the sheets over himself. It was pretty cold in the house so he didn’t bother to dress himself in boxers like usual. Laying there he looks up at the ceiling before feeling his eyes grow heavy. Gueira decided to roll over on his side and closes his eyes to sleep. 

...

The next time gueira woke up it was 4am and to the sound of something from his living room. He groans as he gets up. Rubbing his eyes he stretched before picking himself up and walking down the hall to the living room and to his surprise it’s ...Meis?

“Meis what the hell! It’s 4am why are you awake and here?” He’s squinting fighting how bright the light is in the kitchen. 

“Oh hah- sorry I didn’t mean to come here but my dad said he was coming over so I came here to hide from him..” he looks tired. Gueira walked towards where Meis stood in the kitchen.

“Do you really not feel safe there?” Gueira asks obviously knowing the answer.

“ I don’t feel safe anywhere but here... he has a spare key to my apartment. He knows where I work, he even tried to put a gps on my bike..” Meis says with furrowed brows. He drops his head to hide himself. Gueira runs his hand up to cup Meis’ face and smiles tiredly 

“Why don’t you just say so I would’ve let you stay here with me.. come on you can sleep with me tonight?” Meis looks up at him. His pale face tints with a pink, he nods and takes gueiras hand. His lips bow slightly. Gueira dose his best to make a way for meis to even get to the bed. Shoving and kicking clothes out of the way it makes meis giggle. 

“Don’t laugh” gueira shouts but before he could continue meis put a hand over his mouth.

“Gueira.. not so loud it’s late” he says before pulling away.

“Yesterday you wrapped your arms around me...why?”

“..Habit...” Meis says blankly staring off before gueira pushes him ontop of his bed. Meis blushes harder once he rolls over to see gueira between his legs but he was looking for something.

“Gueira.. what are you doing?” He says furrowing his eyebrows.

“Looking for- found it!” He pulls out a blanket from his under the bed drawer. Siting up he realized he was in face between meis’ legs. They both go almost as red as his hair. Meis slaps his hands over his face to break the silence before leaning down to take the blanket, kiss gueira on the forehead as a thank you before rolling to the other side of the bed to shuffle out of his skinny bell bottoms and steel toed boots. Gueira just gets back into bed and covers his face with the sheets. He’s beyond embarrassed. Gueiras train of thought came to a stop once he felt the bed dip. He hesitated before looking over. Well he wasn’t let down, meis was butt naked siting in bed looking at his phone. Gueira swears he could die there. But he doesn’t look away from him well until meis looks over at him over his phone. 

“Yes?” Meis says as he shuts his phone off to set it on the table before leaning back to roll over towards gueira.

“Oh uh-sorry I didn’t mean to stare” he says before trying to wiggle away but Meis wouldn’t let him. He wraps An arm around him and pulls him close almost like he’s some stuffed animal.

“Come ere... your comfy and fluffy” he chuckles and he leans his chin on gueira head. Gueira just feels his face heat up as he leaned against Meis’ chest, but he settled to nuzzle his face inside the junction of Meis’ neck and shoulder. Gueira softly kissed his neck, Meis just chuckled.

“Let a man sleep~” he says tiredly Laughing. Gripping gueira tiredly, they were both able to fall asleep pretty fast due to them being already sleepy. 

..

Gueira woke up first since he had work. Sliding out of meis’ grasp he sat up in bed and sees Meis was still asleep. He pulls the sheets over his waist to keep him warm. The bed dipped than rised with a creek. Gueira shuffled around to find his work clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He stripped down and turned the shower on as he got in. The sound of the shower woke Meis. He sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. Getting used to the light coming from the bathroom he just groaned and rolled over away from the light to sleep. But thoughts were going through his mind already. 

“Dammit meis... for once I don’t want to be horny...” he mumbles as he throws a pillow over his face. After a few minutes he pulls the pillow away to look over at the bathroom. The door was cracked and he could see gueiras back. His small waist. Undefined muscle but they were there. Meis watches from the bedroom he bit his lip as his hips feel warmer than they should. 

“God dammit...” Meis turns away and tries to ignore the familiar lust burning off of him. He wiggles around but can’t keep his mind off of him. He’s literally in his bed. Everything smells like him. Which was a gas station slushee smell but to Meis it was somehow attractive. He groans and just sits up and grabs his phone to keep himself distracted until gueira got out.

...

“Your up?...” gueira says as he walks out of the bathroom to see light coming from the dark bedroom. The light goes away quickly and all he hear is 

“Yeah... uh- I woke up when you got in the shower” gueira laughs hearing meis stutter. He walked into the bedroom to turn the light on.

“Augh! Bright!” Meis hisses and retreats to his under the sheets. Gueira chuckles before grabbing for meis.

“Come on its 11! Get ou-“ gueira yanks the sheets back and he instantly regrets in seeing meis bare ass naked. Meis looks at him with a cocked brow and grabs the sheets back from him.

“I- sorry!” Gueira throws his hands up in an apologetic way. Meis just huffs and shakes his head.

“Nothing to worry bout twink you were gonna see me naked at some point...” he sits up with the sheets just barely covering his waist.

“A-what do you mean by that and I’m no twink hey!” Gueira goes pink and Meis laughs. 

“Oh my! Hahahah! I meant like if you ever got me drunk enough I tend to have a habit of stripping, you walk in a lot on people in odd ways so your bound to see me naked if you keep that habit up, or if you come over while I’m banging some guy you’ll probably see my fat ass....but also...” Meis averts contact and smirks and gueira looks at him with wide eyes and just shakes his head violently.

“N-no no no!” He blushes harder and Meis just leans towards him.

“Come on I’m giving you a chance to confess big boy~...” he chuckles darkly tracing his finger along his jaw. Gueira stutters before speaking.

“I-i thought we already- already talked about this!” He squeezed his eyes shut and backed away. Meis furrows his eyebrows and pulls away.

“Oh..sorry-“ he was cut off with gueira kissing him softly.

“Hope it’s okay I can’t skateboard but-... I wanna be yours meis... I want you to be mine.. as welll” Meis chuckles again and pulls gueira ontop of him.

“Good boy”


End file.
